Our Kind of Relationship (UshiOi)
by rottengoddess
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is (sexually) frustrated because of an unrequited love, and his mortal enemy from Shiratorizawa is more than willing to exploit his body and give him some rough-night-to-die-for. Will he remain faithful to Iwaizumi, or will he give in to his desires that only Ushijima Wakatoshi could calm? #Mature #UshiOi #Lemons on later chaps. Reviews pls!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

So… I'm new to this ship but the moment I discovered them, they instantly became my latest HQ! OTP. So instant I already pictured this fic in my mind *insert lenny faces here*

Sorry Iwa-chan, but I swear Ushijima deserves Oikawa's sexiness more than anyone else.

Sadly, not a lot of people share my belief. But to those who do, let's spread the UshiOi love!

PS.

This story involves lemons, OOCs, lemons, blackmails, lemons, angst and feels (hopefully), and probably more lemons. Wish me luck!

* * *

 **The Beginning**

Everything was perfect.

The sky was as blue and cloudless as Oikawa could wish for. The wind was cool and fresh against his face, too, creating a natural blush across his breathtaking features. The shopping district was twice as lively as usual, thanks to the number of couple loitering hand in hand in every few steps or so. It's been a while since White day fell on a weekend and everyone who received an answer to their Valentine chocolates the previous month were celebrating their new-found lovelife.

As for _the_ Oikawa Tooru, he neither gave nor received a White Day present. Well, he did give his best friend and long time crush a Valentine chocolate, but he wasn't expecting to receive anything in return today (since Iwaizumi thought the chocolates were obligatory, and he didn't correct it). It was enough for him that Iwaizumi agreed to their date.

Or at least Oikawa thought so.

It's not like he ever received a straight yes from the hard-to-seduce bastard. _But it wouldn't be that way today_ , Oikawa thought to himself, his eyes closed, lips curved to a hopeful yet evil smirk, and his dominant hand balled to a fist in front of his chest, as if celebrating an anticipated triumph. On his other hand lay a small box which contained his special present he was sure Iwaizumi couldn't say no to. The box contained a rather _special_ remote control, which Oikawa couldn't wait for Iwaizumi to use.

Oikawa looked down at his watch and sighed. "Iwa-chan, you're late!" he said, losing another bit of hope he was trying hard to hold down and keep standing by his side. He wasn't even sure if Iwaizumi would turn up.

 _And I even got_ this _far to seduce him!_

The brunette shook his head, the grip around the box he was holding was getting tighter. "He's coming. He's coming. He's coming," he chanted repeatedly, half wishing the chant itself will reach his ace and bid him to come. "He's not going to stand me up. I know he will—"

"Oikawa?"

Finally. A voice. A painfully familiar one, called him with such surprise, as if the space he was filling in that corner wasn't some place he should be at. Or the man was simply at awe at seeing him, probably because he was twice as gorgeous as usual. Well, he did look forward to this day, picked up and matched the best of is casual clothes and brushed and re-brushed his hair repeatedly so no single strand will stick out and destroy his beauty.

Yes, everything was perfect.

Except for two things: First, Iwaizumi was still nowhere to be found. And second, he bumped into the person he hated most—his mortal enemy inside the volleyball court, Ushijima Wakatoshi.


	2. Chapter 2: You Should Have Come

First of all, I'd like to apologize for the delay of this second chapter (it took me months, damnit! MONTHS! Anyway I had been crazy busy because of the Holiday rush (you'd understand me if you live in the Philippines where Christmas seasons start at September lol). Also, the company I'm working for recently opened a number of branches and getting heavier workloads (I really wish we can hire a new auditor soon TT_TT).

But anyway, I'm finally back to deliver you the next installment of this fic. So to all those who favorited this and waited, thank you very much! Enjoy!

P.S. There seemed to be something wrong with the document manager. Unbeta-ed.

 **Previously:** White day fell on a weekend and Oikawa lowkey invited his volleyball ace on a date. But instead of his beloved Iwa-chan, someone else showed up. And it was none other than the person he hated the most—the _Ushijima Wakatoshi._

* * *

 **You Should Have Come...**

Ushijima was drenched in sweat, his shirt hugging his sculpted body even more as the sweat make it stick to his beautifully tanned skin, an effect of tireless training outdoor, and a proof of his love for the only thing that makes them somewhat related to each other—volleyball. Oikawa wondered how hard Shiratorizawa's ace train that never once was he able to beat him.

 _Must be rigorous,_ Oikawa thought, watching the taller highschooler's heavy breathing. Ushijima's chest was heaving in an interesting rhythm, and his slightly parted lips looked surprisingly soft up close.

Since when did Ushijima look _this_ hot?

Oikawa mentally shook his head. He wanted to strangle himself for thinking just that. Oh, how he wanted to lick those sweat off Ushijima's face. Right, those pesky sweat, which fell freely from his forehead down his long neck, was blameworthy of Ushijima's sudden hotness. Yet Oikawa found himself grimacing from displeasure when Ushijima did him a favor by wiping the sweat off his chin using the neck of his shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Ushijima asked. His voice was as cold as his body was hot. He sounded like he was about to scold Oikawa for standing there idly on a really nice weekend morning.

"What are _yo_ _u_ doing here?" Oikawa asked back, narrowing his eyes and propping his free hand on his waist. Thanks to those words and he was back from his sick thoughts. "This isn't a place to jog around and work out." He meant that Ushijima's outfit looked rather out of place on the now crowding shopping district. More and more couples in their crisp and fresh and best casual clothes or skirts were filling the streets and nearby coffee shops. Others even looked sparkling just by standing side by side their partners.

And here they were, exchanging fiery glares, bodies emitting auras of pure hatred.

"So I was right." Ushijima's annoying monotone made Oikawa raise a brow. "You were the best yet you let your talent depreciate by wasting a day like this on a date instead of training."

"Heh?" Oikawa's brow went higher as a smirk appeared on his face. He was sure of it. Ushijima's voice, no matter how monotone, hinted jealousy. "Says the man who _can't_ have a date _on this day_ instead of training."

"Is a date more important than going to and winning the Nationals?" The question sounded rather matter-of-factly, like a great slap on Oikawa's face, like this date was the sole reason despite all his training and talent and effort, his team never won against Shiratorizawa.

And it irked him. So much that his right hand fell from his waist, and was suddenly balled to a tight fist, so as his left. His hands were clutched so tight he almost crushed the box his left hand was holding. Almost. But he didn't. Instead, for some odd reasons, the box jumped from his hand. Like a cat choked unintentionally but jumped away anyway.

What's worse, the box fell open, spilling and revealing its precious content.

All of Oikawa's anger vanished, panic becoming his top emotion. His mind seemed to stop working while he was so torn between sinking down to retrieve the remote control of the toy inside him, and looking up to see Ushijima's face so he could decide what fib to tell him.

But his instinct told him never to look at Ushijima, especially now that his face heat up way too much it felt like burning. He was ready to kneel but his eyes caught Ushijima's large hand picking up the love toy's control.

Ushijima looked at the small rectangular object with a clip at the back and a wheel-like button in its front. An ipod, so it seemed. But it looked pretty decent and new for an old version of a music gadget. What fascinated him though was the word written in the middle of the white wheel. Instead of the usual play-pause symbols, the word "HIGH" was printed on it. Could it be that it was the latest version which ultimate feature is to play music in full volume with just one click?

Ushijima's curiosity towards the gadget made him click the said button, but he guessed he had to first turn it on before anything happens as he didn't hear any sound from it.

But a high-pitched noise, like a tormented groan, reached his ears. And it came from Oikawa.

He looked up and found the Seijoh captain doubled over, one hand wrapped around his stomach and another over his mouth in a rather desperate way, as if trying to choke up the sound he made earlier.

Ushijima's forehead furrowed. Even with his head bowed, he was sure Oikawa's face suddenly turned red. And he looked like he was about to burst, to vomit even.

"O-Oi." Out of concern, Ushijima tried to reach Oikawa, but the latter pulled himself away from the Shiratorizawa ace.

"No…" Oikawa begged in a breathy voice. That was all he could to try to keep his voice from coming out as a moan which was no easy feat now that the vibrator inside him was stirring like crazy. The hand on his mouth flew in front of him, wanting to keep Ushijima at an arm's length, but his knees betrayed him that he had to clutch the taller male's shoulder for support. He breathed out another "No" when Ushijima tried to catch him by the waist. "Don't… touch. Just. That… just… g-give that… back."

Puzzled as he was, Ushijima didn't ask what Oikawa was talking about. He simply stood there, hands in midair still wishing to assist the man who was doubled over in front of him. He observed the setter's heavy breathing, drinking every inch of his embarrassed expression. Which was… beyond beautiful—that natural blush across the milky white face, brown eyes framed by thick lashes, those thin, parted lips sucking the same air he was breathing in. What did he do to deserve this?

"P-Please…" Oikawa's painful gasp pulled Ushijima from his stupor, his fist getting tighter above the Shiratorizawa ace's shirt. The toy was moving nonstop on high speed, even going deeper in his ass, torturing him as if it has a life on its own. "The controller."

"Controller?" Ushijima repeated in a whisper, his furrow deepening in confusion. He looked at the blue ipod in his hand another time. And then it hit him. Yeah, what in the world did he do to deserve _this?_

"Oikawa…"

Oikawa noticed how the taller male's voice sounded deeper than usual when he said his name. But he had no time to think about that as the lefty ace grabbed both of his shoulders. Now he couldn't help but look up at him, giving him the pleasure of watching his blushing face.

He couldn't read through Ushijima's expression though. Yes, he always puts on a serious face, but that signature cold look seemed stained with something else.

"Who exactly is your date?" Now the deep monotone suddenly transitioned to a suspicious one.

 _Had he noticed?_ "W-What?" He prayed to all the gods he knew that the nervousness in his voice didn't give him in, if Ushijima still hadn't had a clue as to what was really happening to him, that is. But given his question, he should start expecting the worst.

"Who is it?" Ushijima repeated, even his eyes were piercing him deeper, searching the answer in his teary brown gaze. "Is it a man? Did he force you into it?"

The hands over Oikawa's shoulders tightened, bringing shivers down his spine. It also made him squeeze his ass tighter, causing the vibrator inside him go even deeper.

"Ah~" was the soft moan that escaped his mouth. He couldn't help it anymore so he simply closed his eyes, trying to avoid the taller male's gaze again. Ah, he so wanted to come. And the idea of doing just that in such a public place thrilled the exhibitionist he didn't know lived inside of him.

The sight was simply torture to Ushijima, now that he understood what's happening to Oikawa, the beautiful and talented setter he had always admired. Oikawa's form during his powerful serves played inside Ushijima's head. Such beautiful form. The way that slim body curve and bend, and how his back arched before hitting the ball. If he could see him arc like that naked and on top of him, how blessed would his eyes be!

The thought clouded his mind completely and before he knew it, he was dragging Oikawa somewhere less crowded. Oikawa wanted to escape, to fight back, to release himself from Ushijima's hold, but the latter's fingers were locked strongly around his wrist. And the continuous vibrations inside him didn't help his resistance.

The egg was rubbing him good with every move. And he was starting to get hard! Curse that stupid egg and his stupid idea of putting it inside him while waiting for someone who he knew wouldn't show up.

The idea of Iwaizumi standing him up pained and upset him at the same time. He really shouldn't have expected. Shouldn't have invited him. Shouldn't—

Bam!

He was pinned on a wall all of a sudden. They were now on a darkened alley, away from the racket of the busy shopping district. He didn't even know where exactly he is now, though he was sure they didn't walk too far.

"Now will you tell me what's going on _inside_ of you?" Ushijima asked in his deep monotone. The alley was dark it was hard to make out the lefty's expression.

Ah, but what indeed was going on inside him? Well, his tight little hole was being violated by a toy, stretching him and giving him inexplicable pleasure. His face was as red as a ripe tomato now. He was so embarrassed of his state, yet the idea of being hidden in the shadows enchanted him to move his hips back and forth in the same rhythm as the vibrator. The hands that were supposed to push Ushijima away stayed on his sides, feeling the hard wall for anything he could grab for support.

 _It's dark in here anyway, maybe Ushijima won't see,_ he told himself.

But the Shiratorizawa captain was watching him intently. He could clearly see Oikawa's lewd expression—his half closed eyes, his enticing red lips that were parted in such a seductive way, the rocking of his hips, and yes, the tempting bulge in front of him. It was so tempting he couldn't help but grab it with his dominant hand.

Oikawa released another moan, which sounded like heavenly music to Ushijima's ears. "Don't… touch me there." His hand finally found its way on the lefty's left shoulder, but still, he was too powerless to try and push him.

"Now, now. Is it 'don't' or 'touch me there,' Oikawa?" Ushijima d. A rare evil grin formed in his usually expressionless face.

"B-Bastard! Ah~"

Ushijima's smirk went wider, groping Oikawa's cladded hard-on under his calloused hand. Even with the layers of clothing in between them, he could still feel the setter's warmth. Just how addicting could it get?

One hand flew on Oikawa's mouth. His moans were unstoppable. The sensation given by the vibrator and the enemy ace was too much for him to handle. Anymore of it and he'll go insane for sure.

"How does it feel, being stimulated on both sides? And doing it on a public place, too. Aren't you such a pervert?" Those were obviously insults, and Oikawa wondered how those words made him feel even hotter. Just when did he become a massochist?

"Ah… Ushi…waka…chan," was the only retort he could muster. He couldn't help his voice, nor his drool, nor his growing urge to climax, which didn't escape Ushijima's observant eyes.

"Do you want to come, Oikawa?"

Oikawa breathed out yet another lewd moan, he wanted to nod and say yes, to surrender to the lefty's magical touch. He wanted so much to come and he was indeed on the edge. Yet a part of his mind told him to hold out. Because damn, it was his mortal enemy who was touching him! The idea itself should gross him out, not turn him on. He shouldn't give him. And he won't!

"Sto… stop! No more!" Oikawa pleaded in between pants. "I don't… want this."

 _Only Iwa-chan. I only want Iwa-chan…_ he told himself over and over.

Ushijima frowned at the stubborn setter's answer. He knew Oikawa was so close, his rocking hips were practically begging for release. Yet he was telling him to stop?

He rubbed Oikawa faster and harder. "You sure about that?"

"Please…" Oikawa begged, his eyes were both shut closed now. He didn't want to see his tormentor's face, nor let the tears forming in his eyes to escape. But damn, he really wanted to come! "Stop it… Just sto—"

And then it stopped.

It was so abrupt his eyes automatically popped open in surprise. He looked at Ushijima, who paraded his signature frown and serious expression.

What the? He almost blurt out.

"If you really don't want it then I'm not going to force you."

 _Just what_ _kind of asshole are you for saying that now?_ Oikawa wished to demand, but helped himself. He shouldn't feel disappointed. Not the least bit! He didn't want to be groped by his enemy in the first place!

"I was preposterous for thinking I should help. Then."

Just that and Ushijima spun around and walked away. Not looking back once. Not saying anything. He simply left like nothing happened, leaving Oikawa in such a state.

Crap.

* * *

Konnichiwa, minna!

I really want to make this fic a long one (I have like tons of ideas for this, like including a practice match between the two teams where Ushijima and Oikawa will have a rather risky bet *I wish my laptop can draw lenny faces,* Oikawa getting jealous about Ushijima and Tendou's closeness, Iwaizumi discovering the secrets the two captains share, and many other naughty and nice stuffs lol.) But I feel like I won't be able to write regularly given my tight schedule T_T but for those who are willing to wait for eternity, I'll be sure to update it somehow.

Again, thank you for reading this. Feedbacks?


	3. Chapter 3: Kimochi

Woah! So it's already July 21 so I'm late for Oikawa's birthday TT_TT yet there's no denying that our Trash King deserve some dirty stuffs done to him, ayt? Gimme all ze lenny faces, you rotten shippers!

I have a longer note at the end of the chapter...

Super duper thanks to all of those who read, favorited and reviewed this fic. I can never thank you enough!

Anyway, heres the next chapter. Hope youll like it! ^^

Gosh, my chapters are getting longer and longer every update ❤

* * *

 **Previously:**

Oikawa's White Day celebration was a bigtime disaster. Iwaizumi, his supposed date, didn't show up. Worse, he bumped into Ushijima who harassed him "half way". Now he was left to deal with his frustrations and raging hard on alone. Or was he?

 **Chapter 3: Kimochi**

Oikawa sure looked like someone with a bad stomach when he creeped his way out of the dark alley on the far end of the shopping district. His right arm was wrapped around his stomach, his hand held on his elbow as if supporting an injury. But in actuality, the left hand that was dangling in front of him was skillfully placed to try and hide the bulge in his crotch.

Slow as he was given his current state, he still managed to find a public restroom fast. Luckily, the toilet seemed deserted, judging from the line of empty urinals. There were four cubicles at the farther end, all of them had their doors closed but seemed empty as well. Nonetheless, he chose to go to the farthest cubicle, pushed the door open, stepped in, and slammed it shut with all the shaky force he could muster. He made sure to lock the door to offer himself even more privacy just in case anyone comes, which he doubt given the location of the restroom.

Oikawa, breathless and covered in sweat, leaned on the door, feeling exhausted and powerless. But at least he could finally have his much needed release. Considering his doubt of foot traffic, he thought he might as well take his time to jack off. But first, he needed to deal with the little devil which was torturing him for a while now. The bigger devil, Ushijima Wakatoshi, didn't return him the love toy's controller. Thanks to that and the bastard's ministrations earlier, Oikawa was already on the verge of exploding.

He unbuttoned his pants and undid the fly, freeing his rock hard cock which grew too big to go hidden under his red lace thong. He even went the trouble of duping an innocent fan to buy him that sexy lingerie, all for the purpose of seducing Iwaizumi.

 _Baka Iwa-chan!_ Oikawa cried in his mind. If not for him, he wouldnt be here in the first place.

"Haah Iwa-chan~" he moaned in a breathy voice as he touched his erection. The image of Iwaizumi swimming in his dirty mind was half naked, hot and sexy. The perfect fap material.

Oikawa reached behind him, slipping his hand underneath the light material of the thong. The receiver of the vibrating egg was protruding from his twitching entrance. He rolled it around his finger and slowly pulled, but stopped midway thinking the egg would help him achieve the orgasm he so craved for by now. So instead, still with the receiver around his finger, he pushed the egg back inside his ass, pulled halfway again, and pushed it all the way in again, assaulting his greedy asshole, all the while fapping with Iwaizumi's face in his mind.

"Ah... Iwa-chan! You feel so good inside me, Iwa-chan!" he said, fantasizing about his ace. The hand that was bobbing up and down his cock was moving rather frantically, leading him on and on his edge.

"Hm... ah... Iwa-chan... More! More!"

He couldn't control his voice anymore. He was screaming to his hearts content, filling the public restroom with his lewd, lewd moans.

Little did he know, someone else was inside the restroom, quietly taking his time masturbating on the very next cubicle. And thanks to Oikawa's goans of pleasure, Ushijima felt hornier than ever.

He knew it was the setter ace who was making all those noises, as he knew his beautiful voice from memory. But to hear him moan his teammate's name... It never occurred to him.

Iwaizumi Hajime, the man he never quite liked since the first time they met back in junior high. He knew the other ace felt the same toward him. It was bad blood at first sight, contrary to the strong attraction he felt when he laid eyes on Oikawa.

Now he put two and two together. Why the overwhelmingly talented Oikawa would settle for a second rate school, why Oikawa wouldn't look at him the way he wanted to.

It was all because of Iwaizumi.

He resumed stroking his manhood, now driven not only by his urge but also the jealousy that was coursing all over his strong body.

"Oikawa." His whisper was drowned with Oikawas very moans. He imagined himself thrusting inside Oikawa, imagined he was the one making the setter ace make those lovely sounds.

 _Ah..._

He couldnt take it anymore. He closed his eyes and felt himself explode. His orgasm went on and on, so as his heavy breathing that was still unheard of by his fapping neighbor.

Oikawa on the other hand kept screaming shamelessly, calling for his ace and begging for him to go deeper, like Iwaizumi was really there to fuck him senseless.

 _If only he would scream for my name like that,_ Ushijima thought as his heat started to subside.

No. It shouldnt be _just_ a wish. Hell make him. Hell take him. One way or another. Now.

He gathered himself, wiped his hand and his cock with tissues, pulled up his pants and flushed the toilet in a way Oikawa would surely hear. And just as he expected, the noise from next door vanished.

Oikawa held his breath, his lips pursed, mouth covered by the same hand he used to stroke his now neglected hard-on.

 _No way._

Just now, did he really hear a flushed toiled? Did someone enter the bathroom without him noticing? Or had someone been there all along?

Tooru, youre an idiot! he told himself, suddenly feeling embarrassed of all the noises he made.

He listened carefully and heard a door opening. It was followed by a number of footsteps. It might be just his imagination, but he felt like his own heartbeat was louder than the gush of water flowing from the faucet. Every second was torture to him. The other person took forever to wash his hand. He could feel all the sweat he worked out trace his features as they go down his skin.

 _God just finish already and leave, damnit!_

Finally he heard the sound of the faucet being turned off, then some more footsteps. But to his surprise, the foot steps were getting louder each time, as if the person was nearing him.

And then came a couple of knocks that made him hold his breath again. He covered his mouth harder, making sure no sound escapes his mouth. Just what was this man after, he thought. He swore to himself never to open the door or it will be the end of him.

The knock went on and a voice said, "Oikawa, open this up yourself or I will do it by force."

That cold voice—which he was certain was Ushijima's—sent shiver down his spine. He was doomed to utter degredation whether or not he opened the door now that hes found out. Was there a way to escape this? But there was only a small window on the wall, only enough to offer ventilation.

"Oikawa," Ushijima urged. "Dont make me any angier than this."

Oikawa bit his lower lip. Who knows what Ushijima would do when hes mad, or what was he planning to do once he opened the door? Humiliate him again? Ridicule him? Play with him?

Maybe he'll blackmail him and force him to transfer to Shiratorizawa?

As if!

But he guessed he had no choice but to do as Ushijima wanted, so he squeezed his swollen dick back inside the red thong and tried his best to zip up his pants. It was painful, for both his dick and his insides. He was _this_ close to orgasm!

He unlocked the door and opened it a gap enough for him to peek outside, but Ushijima was not in the mood to wait any longer so he pushed the door wider and squeeze himself inside the narrow cubicle. He grabbed Oikawa by the shoulders, shut the door and pinned Oikawa against it.

"What the?" Oikawa protested as soon as his hands were above his head, held tight by one of the Shiratorizawa ace's large, strong hand.

Ushijima didn't seem to hear a thing though. He simply looked at Oikawa with his cold, intimidating gaze.

"W-What do you want?" Oikawa asked after looking away. The redness on his face settled on his cheek, like a teenage girl blushing shyly in front of his senior crush, though the reason for his blush was the heat from his unattended cock.

As if Ushijima knew this perfectly, his free hand suddenly made its way between Oikawas legs, making the setter ace gasp a lovely sound.

"H-Hey stop. Stop that." Still looking away, he tried to free his hands. But Ushijima was just too powerful for him to fight back. Or he was too weak right now.

"Stop?" Ushijima repeated. "That was what you've told me earlier, which I did. But where did it bring you now, Oikawa? Are you still going to deny that you need my help?"

This seemed to work and Oikawa bit his lips closed for a moment. He was indeed in need. Not of Ushijima's help in particular, though, but to finally, finally have his release.

"Look at you, reacting like that even to the smallest touch," the lefty ace teased.

 _Damn_. "It hurts." He meant both his cock and his stomach. But Ushijima took it as some kind of permission to violate him further.

"Of course it does," Ushijima answered in his signature monotone. He glimpsed at the swell he was massaging. "We should let it breathe, shouldn't we?" With that, he pulled Oikawas zipper down, expecting to see a swollen dick springing up from its confinement, but saw his sexy lingerie instead.

Oikawa wasn't even sure if he really screamed no or his yell was only in his head. He couldn't even consider himself half naked as most of his nether regions were still covered, but the head of his cock, which was leaking of precum, peeked out of the red thong.

"Oho, what a nice underwear you have, Oikawa." Ushijima's voice was now stained with excitement, his eyes fixed on that tasty-looking piece of meat. He was thinking of how he would be able to suck it without letting go of his prey's hands. Ah, maybe he should restrain Oikawa's legs too, to prevent the possibility of him hitting his chin with his knees.

"No, dont look. Stop that!" Oikawa begged when his mortal enemy started jerking him off. Ushijima's palm was big and warm around Oikawa's length. And it felt good, especially whenever the other ace brushed his thumb against the leaking hole.

"It's okay to cum," Ushijima whispered in his ears. His breath was as warm as his hand, and it sent shiver down his spine. Ushijima's face was so close to his, he could count the bead of sweat he worked if he pleased, or appreciate the thick lashes around his eyes. But none of those was his concern now. Oikawa was torn between coming hard to his heart's content and depriving himself of orgasm from Ushijima's ministrations.

"Come, Oikawa," came another whisper, sexier this time. "Don't hold back and come for me."

Oikawa bit his lower lip so hard he wouldn't be surprised if he'll ever taste blood. That was all he could do to stop himself from coming. He even squeezed his asshole, thinking it would help but he only made the love egg assault his insides deeper.

Ushijima was beating him faster and harder. And he was doing it while looking straight to his tightly shut eyes. He knew because he could feel the intensity of his gaze. He could only imagine a smirk up on the lefty's face. Fapping noises and his muffled moans filled the cubicle where they were.

 _This is so humiliating, theres no way I would—_

But Oikawa could only hold out for so long. His body shuddered and a scream of pleasure escaped his lips as he finally submit to the pleasure of his much needed release. His eyes popped open, fresh tears were on the verge of falling. He shot load after load of thick, rich semen which reached and stained the lefty's training shirt. He looked down and caught glimpse of the design his cum made across Ushijima's clothes.

Ushijima raised his cum-stained hand in front of his face, near his mouth. The setter ace watched with heavy lids how Ushijima stuck his tongue out to lick the cum off his hand, all the while looking straight at him. This made Oikawa blush deeper. Ushijima didn't say a word but his gaze suggested that his cum tasted good. This made Oikawa want to taste his own jizz. He even imagined Ushijima teasing with _Do you want to know how you taste like?_ before claiming his mouth, not to share a kiss but to share the aftertaste of cum, or to exchange saliva perhaps, or torture his tongue. But none of it happened.

Oikawa was even more embarrassed now that he had to look away again. His breathing was heavy, body still trembling as aftermath of his mindblowing orgasm. He waited for any insult from the Shiratorizawa captain but nothing came. All he heard was his equally heavy breathing. He didn't know if it was because of the silence or was just his imagination, but he could hear the vibrations of the love toy that was still inside his ass.

"Hm," Finally, Ushijima spoke, "my hands wasn't enough for you, I see."

"Eh?" Oikawa, surprised and puzzled with what he heard, looked at Ushijima again, but the lefty ace already had his gaze down, adoring his still erect dick that showed no sign of going limp. Or maybe it hardened again because of the vibrating egg, or Ushijima's sexy act of licking his cum. Either way, he had to calm it down.

Ushijima thought this too, and he spun Oikawa so that Oikawa was facing the wall, his behind just inches away from touching the lefty's growing bulge.

Ushijima had to let go of Oikawa's hands; he pinned him down by the shoulders instead. Despite wanting to fight what was obviously coming, Oikawa could only push his palms against the wall in his position.

"You bastard! What are you doing? Let me go!"

"I won't until you're satisfied," Ushijima answered cooly, giving Oikawa the impression that there was nothing he could do to stop the enemy spiker.

"As if! I'll never feel good if it's you!"

"But I did made you feel good," Ushijima insisted, his voice wasn't that of someone making an argument, but his usual matter-of-fact monotone. "That was why you came."

Oikawa suddenly fell silent at this, his face burning yet again from embarrassment. "T-that... that was a normal physiological reaction! You didn't make me feel good at all!"

"Really now, Oikawa?" Ushijima teased, breathing every syllable of his words on one of Oikawa's tomato-red ears. He knew perfectly that the setter was going to deny him but hell was there a way to prevent himself from feeling upset. "Are you telling me that anyone can make you cum just because your body is supposed to react that way when touched? So even if it's an old man, or a kid half your age, or some random bastard touching you, you'll still be able to get off?" He gave his ears a long lick, which earned him a reaction—a soft moan and a shiver.

A rare smirk played on Ushijima's face. "Was that reaction physiological, too? Are you going to moan just because someone licked your ears, Oikawa?"

Oikawa bit his lower lip yet again. How was he supposed to counter that, he had no idea. His mind was becoming a blur now that his erection was brushing painfully against the hard wall in front of him. He wouldn't admit it in a hundred years but he'll very much prefer Ushijima's warm hand around his cock rather than the cold, hard wall.

Ushijima took Oikawa's silence as a sign of sweet surrender and he showered his nape with sound kisses. His hands slid down from Oikawa's shoulders to his slim waist. "Your body is so beautiful it makes me lose my sanity." He gave his neck another kiss, that which include licking and sucking of Oikawa's sensitive skin.

Another moan escaped Oikawa's mouth that he decided to purse his lips tight. It was all he could do to prevent anymore embarrassing sound from escaping him. But it was vain effort because he gasped louder when Ushijima stuck his finger against his throbbing asshole. Ushijima did it as soon as he pulled Oikawa's pants down along with the lace thong.

"Ah, you still have your toy inside you, I see. You really are a pervert. Should I fuck you as is?"

"What?!" Oikawa almost broke his neck as he tried to look at Ushijima from behind him.

Ushijima planted a soft kiss against his shoulder blade. "Okay, I'll pull it out for you now." That was all the warning Oikawa could get because Ushijima really did pull the love egg out of him in one go. It was so sudden that more than pain, he felt incomplete and empty instead.

Just like his cum-stained hand, Ushijima brought the still vibrating egg in his face. "Look how soaked it is from your ass juices, Oikawa. It has a smell that's uniquely yours."

The heck was that smell he was talking about? What more, the fuck was Ushijima doing, licking the moist that coated the egg? Oikawa knew he should feel grossed out, that egg just came from his ass! So why did he thought the act too sexy? For a moment there, he even felt jealous of the toy and wished for Ushijima to lick his asshole, too! Thank goodness all his thoughts are locked inside his mind or he'll have to go and kill himself now.

"I'm keeping this as a souvenir, okay?" Ushijima wasn't asking for permission, he was simply informing Oikawa of why he hid the egg inside the pocket of his sweat pants before pulling it down a bit to release his erection. He himself didn't think he could get harder right after an ejaculation. But the setter ace was too tempting for his own good.

Oikawa's eyes popped open when he saw the monster Ushijima was keeping inside his pants. It was huge! Its girth was even bigger than the love egg. It would sure be more than enough to fill the emptiness he was feeling... if, and only if, it would fit inside him in the first place, that is. And if he allowed him entry to his ass!

"Just try anything funny and I'm going to kill you!" Oikawa dared, even though Ushijima's other arm was pushing his back, keeping him pinned firmly on the wall.

Ushijima frowned. As much as he wanted to be inside Oikawa, he didn't want to force himself to him. He couldn't afford to be hated any more than he is now. He sighed, part of him felt defeated, the other part still wanted to at least orgasm with Oikawa at the same time. He said, "If you really don't want it, then why are you not closing your legs?"

As if on cue, Oikawa immediately adjusted his position, his feet went so close to each other he could feel the joints in his ankles rub each other.

Ushijima whispered in his ears another time, "I'm not going to fuck you without your permission, but with both of us in this state, you'd understand me if I do this right?"

Oikawa gasped from surprise when Ushijima's hot, throbbing dick squeezed between his thighs. Its head brushed past under his balls until its head was grazing the underside of his own erection, carressing him like no other. As if this wasn't enough, because it really wasn't, Ushijima jerked both of their dicks together, using only his dominant hand so that their hard ons were rubbing each other.

"Keep those legs closed, Oikawa, or I'm really going to fuck you until you can't stand." His voice sounded a little hoarse. He couldn't get enough of the warmth enveloping his cock. If Oikawa's legs already feel this good, just how much heavenly would it be inside his ass?

"Damnit. I'm really going to kill you after this, you bastard!" Oikawa retorted, he was trying to sound as disgusted as possible even though he was not the least bit displeased. In fact he was enjoying it so much he was having trouble of keeping his hips from thrusting.

Ushijima didn't say anymore, but groans after manly groans escaped his parted lips. He was thrusting faster, smearing the inside of Oikawa's thighs with precum. His right hand was already against the wall, his body was slamming Oikawa's back repeatedly. He was pleased to hear the slapping noises their bodies made together as it gave him the illusion of being one with Oikawa even though they weren't really connected.

"Hm... I'm close. Let's come together, okay?"

"No. Don't wanna. And it doesn't feel good at all," Oikawa lied in between pants. His head was bowed and his eyes closed. He swore that if he couldn't relax now his blush will become permanent. He was already on the verge of another orgasm.

Ushijima licked Oikawa's neck, kissing and sucking his skin eventually. "Then how does it feel if not good?"

"It feels... it feels..." Oikawa couldn't think. He was half wishing Ushijima to jerk him faster. He was growing accustomed to the warmth of his palm. It was addictive.

"Feels what? Excellent?"

"No. Wrong... It feels wrong. It feels weird! I don't want it." _I don't want this kind of pace. Beat me harder and faster!_

Ushijima seemed to hear the voice in his head instead of the words from his mouth because he started beating their cocks on a new-found vigor and rhythm. Fuck, he really can't stand it anymore.

"I'm coming, Oikawa. I'm going to come because of your legs."

This sounded funny yet, Oikawa, instead of laughing chewed on his lips. He, too, was about to come.

"Fuck!" Ushijima cursed and with one more thrust he erupted in his hand, spraying jizz on the wall. It was that same moment when Oikawa let out another scream of pleasure. They orgasmed together, bodies spasming for the intensity of their own releases.

They panted and panted, as if having a contest of who could catch their breaths first. Oikawa fell so weak on the knees that he almost fell but Ushijima was fast to catch him, caging his slim waist in his strong arms.

He burried his face on Oikawa's hair, sniffing the lovely scent of his shampoo. He planted another loving kiss on the center of his head before whispering in his ears, "Next time, I'm really going to plow your ass, Oikawa."

* * *

Sorry, no lemon yet... 😥 My plan was to write one but I'm not sure how to end it and I really wanted to post this as a belated gift to Oikawa (though he wouldn't want this in canon lol) and to our little fandom.

By the way, I would just like to say that recently (well, not really recently but months ago since I havent updated it in months sorry for that!), I realized I messed up the timeline of this fic. Well, although this is purely a fanfic, I still want to give it a feel of being part of the real story, like some sort of unofficial side story lol. I found out that since my story started March 14 (White Day), the school year in my story is about to end. So it means that the third years are about to graduate, too! But heeey! If the third years are about to graduate, whats the point of Ushiwaka getting mad at Oikawa for not training and all? Yeah, Im getting a little OC about the *minor* details here but still

So I thought I would just start the story with them still being in second year lol. And because of that, I feel like Ive made a more realistic setting for this fic since Ill be able to intertwine some of the future scenes to things that happened in canon, likewait, Ill be giving spoilers if I continue speaking lol

But because of the change in the storyline, I became more obsessed with Ushijima lololol. This may become too angsty. I hope I can pull it off


End file.
